I was Drunk at Least One Time!
by Ironhide's Girl 103
Summary: Drill Boy got drunk one time with his brothers and well they all left to get some recharge leaving Drill Boy alone with Kagero. Shadowaru's brother tries to fight off the urge to fuck the younger build teams member, but it's so hard when he's acting like a female and in a sexy ass dress. Just where did he find one?


**Request on Google + from friends of mine that likes Brave Police. Here's to your two that asked me to do a story on the picture of Drill Boy and Kagero.**

 **Drill Boy got drunk one time with his brothers and well they all left to get some recharge leaving Drill Boy alone with Kagero. Shadowaru's brother tries to fight off the urge to fuck the younger build teams member, but it's so hard when he's acting like a female and in a sexy ass dress. Just where did he find one?**

 **Rated M for Mature**

 **Enjoy!**

 **It's short and sweet is all I have to say about it.  
**

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Come on!" Power Joe said as he tried to have Dumpson and McCrane chug their fuel down. Drill Boy hadn't touched a container, but it was short lived when the power shovel shoves a container at Drill Boy who had no other choice but to take it.

"Ah, thanks." Drill Boy said as the took it and took a small drink from it. Just swallowing it caused Drill Boy to cough. "Damn that shit was powerful! It must of been some of Gunmax's fuel" Drill Boy thought as the took another long drink.

Dumpson and Power Joe then grab a few more and set them in front of Drill Boy. "Ok Drill Boy." Power Joe said with a hiccup as she was drunk along with the other two brothers. McCrane was the better on off than the other two. At least McCrane would walk and stand up on his own until Power Joe.

"Yeah?" The asked his brother.

"We're going to see how much fuel your can chug." Dumpson said making Drill Boy look at them with wide optics. "Um...ok."

"Get going the clock is counting down."

Drill Boy looks at them before taking one and tipping it back and finished it coughing a little as the grabs the next one. The was one his fourth on when Drill Boy gave up and his brothers whined.

"Alright I think it's time we get some recharge." McCrane spoke.

"McCrane you're not our babysitter!" Power Joe snaps.

"If that's what your think then, I might be just that." The older brother shot back. "Coming Drill Boy?"

Drill Boy looks at them. "Yeah, I just want to clean up the mess we made before Gunmax finds out we tapped into his fuel."

McCrane nods and leads the two brothers out of the Deckerd room. Drill Boy sighs as the was past the point of being sober. Cleaning up the younger brave found a dress and the put it one and started to act like a female making fun of the time Deckerd had to be a female.

Kagero was walking into the room when he noticed Drill Boy walking around the room acting like a female and in a dress. Watched the younger brave Kagero started to wonder just where Drill Boy gotten the dress. He tried to hold back a moan as the sigh of Drill Boy dress made him want to pin the small mech down and fuck him until the couldn't walk the next day.

"Where did these thought come from!?" Kagero asked himself.

Drill Boy danced around the Decker room like a little girl. He stops when he saw Kagero standing in the room. Blushing the young brave looks down at the floor ashamed that Kagero had walked in on him in a dress and drunk!

"Um...Hi Kagero." Drill Boy mumbles servos grabbing the dress by his side.

"Hello Drill Boy. I take it that your brothers had left to go get some recharge and you stayed behind to clean up after them." The other mech asked as Drill Boy nods. Walking up to the smaller brave Kagero wraps his arms about Drill Boy's waist, helmet leaning against the orange colored brave's own helmet.

"Um...Kagero?" Drill Boy asked in his drunk state of mind.

"Yes Drill Boy?"

"Um..." The smaller brave started to fidget under the ninja's stear. Kagero presses their lips together. The bold move by the ninja had Drill Boy reeling backwards or at least he tried to back away from Kagero, but found that he couldn't as the melts into his touch.

"Kagero." Drill Boy moans in their shared kiss as Kagero pick the smaller brave up and set him down on Power Joe's desk smirking at him. The younger brave tugs Kagero down by his helm so that the was hovering over Drill Boy.

"Fuck me." Drill Boy said plain as day for the other to hear.

Kagero was taken aback. "What...You want me to fuck you?"

Drill Boy nods lifting up the dress that he had on so that the valve was uncovered the watched Kagero as the looked at his valve and saw his optics darken a shade of green.

"Please Kagero." Drill Boy moans as the grinds his valve on Kagero's rapidly heating spike cover. All of Kagero's calm and calm composure went out the window as he opens his spike cover and with the sound of his little Drill Boy watching with lust filled optics. Kagero leans down nipping at Drill Boy's neck a few of his fingers slide into Drill Boy's valve causing the small brave to moan and wither on top of his brother's desk.

"Ohh~" Drill Boy moans arching his back up off the desk. The sound of the smaller brave moaning Kagero adds a third finger in the valve as the felt the valve walls adjust to having a third finger added. Between Drill Boy moans and the wet noises Kagero's fingers were making had the ninja wanting to sink his spike into Drill Boy's vigain vlave. Just the thought of it cause him to moan himself as pulls out his finger the held the on Drill Boy's lips as the young brave open his mouth taking his fingers in as the sucks and lick his own fluids off Kagero's fingers.

"Such a good little mech. "Kagero coos as the slides his spike in Drill Boy's valve.

"Nahh~" Drill Boy stopped sucking on Kagero's finger to moan at the sudden fullness his vavle got. Kagero stopped once his spike was seated all the way in Drill Boy's valve the could feel that Drill Boy whimpering as it hurt his vigain valve.

"Shh, Drill Boy. Relax." Kagero coos.

"It...It hurts." Drill Boy had tears running down his face.

"The pain will go away soon Drill Boy. Try to relax."

Drill Boy nods trying to relax and soon the pain the felt gave in as pleasure. The moaning and the wanted sound of Drill Boy wanting Kagero to fuck him filled the room. "It feels good" The small barve moans. "Pl...please I want more!"

Kagero pulls his spike out and slowly thrust his spike back into the valve. Wanting more Drill Boy wrapped his legs around Kagero's waist trapping him from pulling out all the way out of his valve. The new angle caused Kagero's spike to drive deeper into his valve said mech moans. Kagero starts to pull out slowly before thrusting back into the needy valve.

"Ahh~" Drill Boy drunk brave could feel his overload slowly starting to build with each thrust of the spike. Kagero could also feel his building, and the needy moans that he was drawling out of the younger brave was driving him mad. So the picks up the pace thrusting harder, and faster hitting the back of Drill Boy causing his to overload. The ninja chases his own overload as the thrust into Drill Boy's valve as the was still on his high from his overload. A few moore thrust later Kagero overloads inside of other brave. Drill Boy felt Kagero's transfuilds still inside of him making him whimper as the fluid inside of his sloshes about before the spike was pulled out letting the fluids spill out onto the desk below him. Drill Boy moans as he sits up on the desk to look at Kagero, who was panting trying to cool his heated frame down.

Drill Boy groans. "Oh no. I made a msee on Power Joe's desk."

"Don't worry about it." Kagero climbs up on the desk pulling him against his chest away from the mess they made. The smaller brave nuzzles himself closer to the ninja as he powers down to recharge. Kagero smiles lying down both of them one McCrane's and Dumpson's desk. They both knew that there would be hell to pay the next day, but that would wait until the morning. 

**Morning In the Deckerd Room**

McCrane woak up frist looking around he looks at his brothers Power Joe and Dumpson who both had falling into recharge on the same berth. Dumpson stretches out one the berth knocking his berth partner to the floor.

 _Thump!_

Power Joe woke up looking around in a confused state before his optics landed on his older brother. Slowly he looks up at the berth the was just on to find Dumpson still asleep.

"I see how he is." Power Joe huffs.

McCrane smiles before the spoke sounded worried. "Drill Boy didn't come back to our quarters to rest. We need to wake up Dumpson so we can look for our younger brother."

The power shovel nods waking up Dumpson who knocked Power Joe in the side of his mouth in pure reflex. "Fuck that hurts!" Power Joe holds the side of his mouth that was punched.

Dumpson laughs a little. "Sorry about that brother."

"Knock it off your two. We need to get going one finding our younger brother."

The two brother nod at their older brother. All three got up leaving their quarters to the Repair room. They were greeted with Shadowmaru and Duke talking to each other.

"Have you seen Drill Boy last night?" Power Jow asked.

"No." The two braves said going back to their little chat they had going.

McCrane left Power Joe and Dumpson sigh. ""We'll keep looking you two."

Three trio go to check the Deckerd Room as McCrane walk in he stops causing Power Joe to barge in and Dumpson. "McCrane why did you~" Power Joe stopped talking to see that his desk was a mess and that their younger brother was sleeping next to Kagero. Both covered in each other's transfluid.

Dumpson suppressed his laughter. "Look at the mess they made on your desk Powe Joe."

The yellow and black mech growls. "I can see that Dumpson."

"Let's leave them be." McCrane pushes them out of the room and thought the doorway and out into the hallway.

"Did you see the mess that they did on my desk!" Power Joe growls. "When Kagero wakes up I am going to have his neck."

"Power Joe calm down. I'm sure they can explain what happened last night." Their oldest brother and leader said to calm the power shovel down.

Drill Boy woke up hearing his brother talking just outside the Deckerd Room door before the shrugs them off and goes back to being warm by Kagero's larger frame than his. "They can...wait." Drill boy said softly before he falls back into a nice, warm hold on Kagero. His last thoughts were him and Kagero having hot wild sex with each other.


End file.
